A toothbrush is used to clean the teeth by removing plaque and debris from the tooth surfaces. In typical oral care implements, bristles are bundled together in a bristle tuft and mounted within tuft holes. While substantial efforts have been made to modify the cleaning elements of toothbrushes to improve the efficiency and effectiveness of the oral cleaning process, the industry continues to pursue arrangements of cleaning elements that will improve upon the existing technology. Therefore, a need exists for an oral care implement having an improved arrangement of tooth cleaning elements.